Angel's Blood
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Es una escena, que se me ocurrió hace mucho. Al parecer Mayura tiene claras intenciones de matar a Loki, la diferencia de otras veces: No está Odin de por medio, es decir, no la posee... ¿Loki? ¿Que hará? MayuLoki
1. Chapter 1

Los cabellos de ella se mecían al compás del viento al mismo tiempo que su vestido desgarrado. Una mirada de frialdad y determinación brillaba en sus rojizos ojos. Un cuerpo delgado y bien formado por parte de la muchacha, hacía gala de grandes movimientos y de la fuerza que nunca creyó poseer. El pequeño Loki, de ojos hermosamente verdes y en apariencia de niño, estaba delante de ella, apoyado en una pared de roca natural, cansado. Pero no pensaba rendirse. Intentó aguantarse él sólo, sin la necesidad de tener detrás de él la pared para sostenerse en pié por sí solo. Fenrir y Yamino, ambos, hijos de él, se interpusieron rápidamente entre Mayura y su padre, al ver cómo ella se disponía atacar de nuevo.

-No conseguiréis nada, interponiéndoos... sólo conseguiréis salir más lastimados! – gritó la chica alzando la enorme y fina espada que sostenía entre sus manos. Yamino, con la ayuda de su hermano, crearon un campo de fuerza lo suficiente poderoso cómo para hacer que el ataque de la chica fuera absorbido por el mismo.

-Padre, debes transformarte ahora! – le animaba Yamino, mientras miraba a Mayura con determinación.

-No... tengo el poder suficiente...

-Utiliza el que ha absorbido el escudo! – le dijo Fenrir, mirándolo con impaciencia y espanto.

Loki pareció darse cuenta entonces de las palabras de sus hijos, y entonces, cómo pudo y de la manera más torpe y elegante que sus reduídas fuerzas le permitían, empezó a recitar un hechizo, intentando absorber la fuerza suficiente cómo para poder transformarse en su forma verdadera, con la que tendría un mejor margen de la situación.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Yamino y Fenrir aguantaban el escudo, absorbiendo los constantes y rabiosos ataques de la que antes fuera su amiga, para que su padre pudiera recoger la suficiente energía. Loki cada vez iba adquiriendo más energía, hasta el punto en que los ojos del pequeño detective se hallaran rojos en vez de esmeraldas. Una explosión paró los ataques de la chica, agotó las fuerzas de el perro y el mayordomo, y cegó a los demás dioses, testigos de la lucha.

Cuando la luz desapareció, la lluvia empezó a caer por encima de los cuerpos quietos y silenciosos que habitaban el bosque en ése momento, rodeando una extraña pared de rocas. Algunos de los dioses fueron corriendo a socorrer a los hijos del gran Striker, que caían exhaustos por el agotamiento de la lucha. A pesar del ruido de las pisadas que hacían para ir a ayudar, todo estaba sumido en un melancólico silencio. Sólo el chapotear de las gotas en las copas de los árboles hacían ruido alguno.

A la bella diosa Freya se le escapó un suspiro de angustia al ver, detrás de Yamino, Fenrir, su hermano Frey y Narugami, que estaban ayudando a los dos primeros a incorporarse a pesar de su debilidad, una figura, un bulto inmóvil tirado en el suelo. Toda la atención se desvió hacia ése lugar, dónde, por desgracia de los dioses, Mayura también había posado la mirada, y, con una sonrisa malvada, se dirigía hacia allí.

- No te lo permitiré! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos violáceos la diosa Freya, mientras con creciente furia se abalanzaba sobre la chica humana con otra espada en mano. Mayura se paró a medio camino, esperando el ataque de la enfurecida diosa, que, con todas sus fuerzas, se había lanzado sobre ella. Con el simple movimiento de elevar la espada frente a ella, un potente viento se descargó sobre Freya, haciéndola volar y estallarse brutalmente hasta un árbol, destrozándolo por la fuerza ejercida sobre él. Las tres hermanas Norms se acercaron a ella con rapidez, ayudándola, y mirando a Mayura con temor. Con una mueca desdeñosa, la chica siguió avanzando.

Sus ropas, antes un bonito vestido negro con algunos volantes blancos, estaba desgarrado y manchado de barro y sangre. Mayura sostenía entre sus manos, una espada de filo plateado y poderoso, con mango dorado por el oro y con la brillantez de algunos diamantes incrustados, formando extrañas palabras y dibujos, representando la oscuridad de los corazones humanos. El brillo de sus ojos era un brillo sincero, de felicidad... ¿maléfica? Un destello de tristeza y locura ocupaba sus cuencas oculares.

En un mero intento por parte de Heimdall por intentar que Mayura no se acercara al bulto inanimado del suelo, la chica volvió a elevar la espada, esta vez con una sonrisa mayor, haciendo que el pequeño Heimdall se quedara paralizado. La proyección de los deseos y la mirada de la chica dentro de su mente se filtró en su cuerpo cómo si de veneno se tratara. El miedo era tan elevado que no se sentía ni con fuerzas de respirar.

- Japonesita de mis sueños! Yamato Nadesiko! ¿No me reconoces? Soy tu amado! Atúrate! No quiero hacerte daño! – intentaba con poco éxito Frey, ganándose una mirada de la pelirosada chica. Ante la sorpresa de todos, la chica se aturó y se acercó a él. Cómo Frey estaba arrodillado, con Yamino cogido por el hombro con una mano, la chica se agachó junto a él, acercando su rostro al de él lentamente.

- Mayura! No lo hagas!

A apenas unos milímetros de los labios del dios, la chica se paró, mirándolo a los ojos. Con una rapidez inusitada, desvió la mirada hacia Yamino, volviéndola a conectar a la de Frey instantes después.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó, ante la sorpresa creciente de los demás, a Frey. Éste se quedó visiblemente sorprendido. Mientras, Urd, junto a Freya y sus hermanas, miraban la escena aterrorizadas. Una imagen se formó entonces en la mente de la diosa del pasado.

-No... – empezó ella, al ver las intenciones de la pelirosada chica.

-Que pares con todo esto, y que no te acerques a Loki... – le susurró Frey a la mortal, que sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No prefieres otra cosa? – le susurró ella seductoramente, muy cerca de él.

-No – respondió con determinación.

-Entonces creo... que tendrías que dormir para aclararte las ideas! – susurró la chica con creciente alegría.

-No! Frey, aléjate de...! – pero Urd no alcanzó a acabar la advertencia. Ante la mirada de todos, Mayura había besado brevemente al dios enamorado, con un rápido movimiento, en la comisura de los labios. Al instante, en la frente del dios apareció, marcada con un signo conocido por todos, una estrella de cinco puntas en ella, con lo que Frey cerró los ojos y se desplomó, mientras la chica se reía en voz alta.

-Hermano! – gritó Freya hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, tu estúpido hermanito despertará cuando yo quiera... no está muerto... – le dijo a la diosa, Mayura.

Mientras se volvía a enderezar, Yamino la observaba. La chica, volvía de nuevo a acercarse al bulto del suelo, que estaba sin moverse en el mismo sitio. Finalmente, tras vencer en media fracción de segundo a Narugami, Skuld y Verdandi, logró llegar al cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo des de la explosión. Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron al ver aquél hermoso rostro en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, con expresión angelical, a pesar que de ángel tenía menos que un demonio.

-Hermoso... – fueron sus palabras al verle el rostro. Parecía inconsciente. Loki Hakusai parecía ajeno a todo aquello. Con un destello algo maligno, pero sin perder el brillo característico de sus ojos, la chica se agachó junto al atractivo joven de ojos verdes, que en ese momentos se hallaban cerrados.

La muchacha de ojos rojos se quedó con el rostro inexpresivo, borrando de inmediato cualquier signo delator de aquella admiración interior que pudiera debilitarle frente a otros. Con sus blancas manos, la chica dirigió la mano sin titubeo alguno hacia el cabello del joven, pero se paró a tan solo unos milímetros de uno de sus mechones. Con una mirada dura, apartó la mano, reprochándose a sí misma el haberse dejado impresionar por semejante angel.

Mayura volvió a levantarse y con aspecto duro elevó un poco la espada que aún sostenía entre sus manos. Posó el frío metal en el costado de la chaqueta roja del angel caído, apoyándola ahí.

-Que lástima... - mencionó la chica, observando a Loki aún en el suelo.

-Suéltalo, asquerosa mortal! - gritó Freya, deshaciéndose de las Norms.

-¿Quieres volar de nuevo sin necesidad de desplegar tus alas, diosa Freya? - preguntó Mayura, sin mirarla. Por alguna insana razón, la chica estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, mirando al que antes fué su compañero de misterios. Algo no encajaba. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Una poderosa magia y un rápido aumento de temperatura en su mano por un instante, hicieron que la chica saliera de su trance, dejando caer la espada que sostenía mientras se miraba la mano con que la sostenía. Giró sus ojos hacia la rubia, que pese a algunas heridas, se mantenía en pié, mostrando todos sus sentimientos por Loki, con intención de sacrificarse por él.

La mano de ella estaba sangrando, pero poco le importaba. ¿Por que estaban todos en su contra? Loki era un diós maléfico, le había mentido, le había abierto viejas heridas de su corazón que jamá llegaron a cicatrizar del todo. Era el dios que provocaria el Ragnarok.

-Provocará el Ragnarok... es un dios malvado. - mencionó la joven Daidoji con sequedad.

-Eso es mentira! - mencionó Yamino.

-Está escrito! - le prespondió Mayura, mirando de forma extraña al hombre de cabellos verdes.

-Odín nos engañó a todos! Es él quién lo provocará! - contestó la rubia Skuld.

Mayura, incapaz de creerse todas esas tonterias, cogió de nuevo la espada, dominada por la fúria que en ese momento crecía en su interior, y la elevó con violéncia en dirección al Hakusai. Freya intentó evitarlo, lanzando otro de sus conjuros, pero una magia diferente lo anuló en la palma de su mano, sorprendiendo a quienes se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Con extrema rapidez, la espada se dirigía hacia el bulto de chauqeta roja del suelo.

Unos resplandores verdes relucieron de pronto en un mar de profunda tristeza y oscuras sombras.

Mayura, desconcertada, sin dejar de dirigir la espada, abrió enormemente los ojos, algo confusa. El estruendo de la espada al chocar contra el suelo dejó esa parte de bosque en silencio. Mayura, aturdida, levantó la vista del suelo rápidamente para localizar a su víctima. La encontró a tres metros de ella, arrodillao y apoyado en un árbol. Esas dos orbes verdes volvían a mirarla con un brillo amenazador.

-Loki! - gritaron todos de alegría.

-Mierda... - susurró la joven de ojos rojos, cerrando su puño libre con fuerza.

-¿Tú anulaste mi magia? - preguntó desconcertada Freya, mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba. Loki no lo evitó, pero tampoco correspondió al abrazo, como tampoco desvió su verde mirar a la rubia. Seguía mantenniendo la mirada a Mayura, quien, con una mueca de asco y desdén estrujaba ahora entre sus dos manos la espada, creando una aura plateada a su alrededor.

-Apartad, chicos... - le susurró el joven a todos los demás dioses.

-Pero...

-Esta batalla es mía, Freya... debo hacerlo – dijo Loki, mirandola.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, la hermosa diosa acercó su rostro al de él, que no lo apartó, causando una mirada aún más peligrosa en la cazadora, y besó a Loki.Besó a Loki con todo su amor.

Besó la mejilla del dios con todo su corazón.

Ella era la diosa del amor, y sabía que si le besaba realmente en los labios, él no la apartaría, pero tampoco le correspondería, lo que le dolería aún más. Ninguno de los dos tenía que pasar por ése mal trangulo.

-Gracias – dijo el agradecido dios, mientras, con una sonrisa seductora, miraba a su compañera Mayura.

-Ganala...

Bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, el joven se puso en pié con agilidad y empezó a caminar hacia ella, hasta que se paró a medio metro de su cuerpo.

-Este es un sitio poco apropiado para luchar.

Las palabras de éste, sorpendieron a Mayura, quien con una mirada de profundo rencor, se mordió la lengua.

-Conozco otro mucho mejor... dónde estaremos mas comodos... - mencionó el joven mientras detrás de la joven empezaba a hacerse un viento inusual que se mezclaba con las gotas que aún caían sobre el lugar. Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, Loki cogió a Mayura de la mano y la guió corriendo hacia la corriente de aire.

/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\

Hola! sta es una nueva historia mía, se me ocurrió y aquí esta. Sé que tengo otras que debería seguir, pero esta ya estaba hace mucho tiempo escrita. Hasta pronto, y espero que os guste!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: He de advertir. Me gusta Utena, también, y sus combates me fascinan ( Loki sique siendo mi preferido), pero en la lucha que pondré a continuación, la he escrito mientras veía un capítulo suyo y la peli, por lo que muchas cosas formarán o serán muy parecidas a la serie. Las campanas, ese sonido es uno de mis preferidos, por lo que saldrá.

Con una sonrisa, el joven dios se deshizo de la mano de la joven y caminó por el lugar mirandolo con atención. Mientras, la chica, ya libre de la presión de la mano de él, miraba hacia el sitio dónde unas últimas ráfagas de viento desaparecían. El huracán les había atrapado, y de alguna manera, transportado a ése extraño mundo o lugar, eso no lo sabía. Pero no podía negar que era hermoso, algo extraño, pero hermoso. Al voltear la joven Mayura para mirar a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de una de sus manos estaba muy ligera. La chica se miró las manos, libres ahora.

-_"Juraría que llevaba la espada en esta mano!!"_ - se dijo.

-Tendrás que volver a convocarla... - le respondió la voz de Loki detrás de ella. Mayura se giró con violencia, dándose por pocos centimetros con el pecho del atractivo dios. Se apartó rapidamente con cara de asco y se puso en posición de defensa.

-Mira a tu alrededor, disfruta del lugar y si quieres después, me atacas.

-¿Estas tonto? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que te ataque, tan tranquilamente?

Loki sonrió seductoramente, y asintió en silencio.

-Aprovecha la oportunidad.

La chica no pudo negarse, a pesar de que su mente decía que le atacase. Observó su entorno y se sorprendió. Estaban en una terraza blanca preciosa, colgada de un gran edificio, un castillo impresionante rodeado de bellos parajes, verdes montañas y cristalinos lagos. Del suelo de la blanca terraza salian unas hermosas y grandes columnas, también blancas, al mas puro estilo romano. Unas verdes enredaderas subían por ellas, dejando a su paso unos capullos cerrados. La baranda, también blanca, estaba al igual con enredaderas, brillando al sol desumbrante del paisaje. Cuando la chica se movió se dió cuenta de que no vestía su destruido y manchado vestido, si no unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco negros, ambos hornamentados con numerosos adornos de plata y de fino oro blanco. Miró a Loki, quién no habia dejado de observarla ni un minuto.

-¿Empezamos? - preguntó el chico. Mayura asintió, viendo como el joven dios conjuraba su vara. La chica, concentró su furia y de ella, apareció, poco a poco una larga y fina espada, con el mango negro y oscuro, con algunas piedras transparentes y brillantes y el filo plateado y poderoso.

Pocos momentos después ambos objetos chocaron, haciendo que algunas chispas avivaran el fuego que cada uno llevaba dentro. A los pocos instantes el sonido incesante y enigmatico de unas campanas vaticinó el comienzo de el duelo. La espada y la guadaña volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez se quedaron atrancadas entre sí, mientras los dos adversarios hacian fuerza para forzar al otro a retirarse. Los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, y Loki aprovechó para hablar.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?

Mayura no contestó, sólo forzó algo más el esfuerzo.

-Estamos en Asgard, mi mundo... el mundo de los dioses.

La chica se puso aún más dura y con esfuerzo sobrehumano, se deshizo de la guadaña del dios del caos, haciendo que Mayura casi se cayera al suelo de tanta fuerza utilizada. Loki la miró con una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a ella, tendiendole la mano para que se levantara, pues había caído definitivamente de rodillas. Pero ella, tan dura como siempre, dejando atrás toda la inocencia de antes, la apartó la mano brutalmente con la espada. Loki se apartó mientras la chica se levantaba con agilidad.

-¿Asgard?

-Exacto.

Mayura permaneció un momento en silencio, mientras se preparaba para atacar, en posición. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, la chica pelirosada corrió hacia él, blandiendo la espada con agilidad y destreza, mientras intentaba desesperadamente undir su metal en la piel del dios, pero él lo evitaba a toda costa. En otra de sus estocadas, en las que se volvieron a quedar desafientes y cercanos, Loki empleó un poco de su poder para transformar su guadaña, que ya estaba algo maltrecha por los golpes, para transformarla en algo más adecuado para el combate, que acabó siendo otra espada. Una bella espada de filo dorado con algunas piedras preciosas pequeñas centelleantes en el mango. En el filo de la espada, unas palabras arcanas adornaban el arma formando un conjuro poderoso y de protección.

-¿Porque fuistes a la tierra? Esto tiene muy buena pinta... - le preguntó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, poniendo toda su fuerza en la espada.

-Primero... fuí expulsado... - dijo el joven dios, mientras de un empujón rompía el contacto que lo unía con la joven Daidoji, para luego quedar a unos metros de ella - ... por Odin!!!

La chica se giró hacia él, extrañada.

-¿Odin?

-El rey de los dioses...

-¿Y por que fuistes expulsado?

Loki fué el que atacó esa vez. Mayura se había cansado de darle juego al dios de ojos verdes, por lo que empezó a atacarle en vez de ponerse a la defensiva.

-Por que una profecía... - decía con algo de estupor – dice que voy a ser el causante del Ragnarok!

-¿Y que demonios es el Ragnarok? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Había conseguido acorralar al chico contra una de las hermosas columnas y estaba a punto de acabar con él, estaba convencida.

-El fin del mundo.

Un enorme estruendo se apoderó del lugar y unas palomas blancas salieron volando, despavoridas. Loki miró a Mayura des de unos metros al lado de la columna. La chica se había avalanzado contra él, pero al decir el significado del Ragnarok, la chica de ojos rojos se había desconcentrado, dando en la columna y partiendo la espada en el proceso. Loki entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la joven que se había apoyado en la columna y aún tenía los restos de su arma en la mano.

-Pero no es cierto.

Mayura parecía no escucharlo. Un enorme coraje le sobrevino al chico.

-Odin me expulsó de Asgard por culpa de ésa estúpida profecía!! Pero no es cierto! Jamás haría una cosa semejante!!

Mayura apretó con fuerza su mano sobre la columna, aún sin mirarlo.

-Eres el dios del caos. Podrias hacerlo con facilidad.

Loki decidió callar, algo le decía que por mucho que se explicara no entraría en razón.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, los capullos de las enredaderas empezaron a abrirse lentamente, revelando a unas hermosas rosas rojas. Una luz empezó a salir de la espada de Mayura y rápidamente se recompuso, por lo que la chica, sin prestar atención a las palabras del dios, empezó a atacarlo con una gran furia. A Loki cada vez se le hacía más difícil contener sus ataques, por lo que sólo podía defenderse.

En uno de los ataques de ella, consiguió desarmarlo. La chica se abalanzó sobre él precipitadamente, dando el tiempo suficiente al chico para poder esquivar por milímetros su arma.

-Estate quieto!! Me dijiste que me dejarías matarte!!! - le dijo furiosa entre sus brazos. En el último ataque desesperado de ella, el chico hizo una finta y consiguió cogerla por la espalda, aún sin haber recuperado su espada.

-Olvidas que soy el Striker... el dios de las bromas y del caos... - le dijo susurrante en su oído. La chica se regiró entre él y con una fuerza inusitable en ella, arrojó al dios contra la baranda. El chico, que había sido arrojado de espaldas, se quedó observando a la chica mientras ella se acercaba des de la baranda, respirando con algo de dificultad, sin duda por el golpe. Loki se quedó sin habla mientras la chica se acercaba pausadamente, sin prisas. No parecía dispuesta a clavarle esa mole de hierro sobre él. Tenía los ojos cerrados en aspecto de concentración. La joven se acercó en la baranda y se apoyó en ella, observando el hermoso paisaje, mientras dejaba la espada a un lado. Loki miraba a la muchacha a su lado sin voltearse como ella, apoyado de espaldas a la baranda.

-¿Por que lo haces, Mayura? - preguntó el pequeño Loki. A Mayura siempre le había resultado más fácil hablar con el pequeño, auque algunos temas no los tocaban, y pensó que en esa ocasión iría bien. Sin duda su idea fué acertada, puesto que la muchacha, sin haberle visto, sonrió exteriormente, algo cansada aún con sus orbes rojas cerradas.

-Siempre me has engañado, Loki... siempre me he tenido que hacer la tonta ante todos esos "misterios" o casos, mas bien dicho. Antes de... de que Hel me secuestrara, comprové que no eras un niño normal, aun que nunca me lo habia planteado... y cuando después apareciste con tu forma real... empecé a dudar.

Loki seguía mirando a la chica en silencio, temiendo que una interrupción suya acabara con los susurros de ella.

-Hasta que en este tiempo, han ocurrido nuevas cosas, y he podido analizar mejor las cosas des de un punto invisible e imperceptible.

-¿Invisible?

-Mi apariencia despistada y inocentona, nadie se daría cuenta... y ciertamente, nadie lo hizo. Además... durante este tiempo también he visto lo mujeriego que eres... asi no se puede ser, Loki. - dijo la chica, mientras ponía las manos en al barandilla mirando hacia ella, hechandose los cabellos en la cara - Hace unas semanas, esa noche en la que Reya, o la supuesta "Reya" desapareció, os seguí, a pesar de que me dormiste. Algo me despertó y os seguí. Cuando alzancé a veros, os vi al final de la lucha esa con ese monstruo... vi cómo sacabas tu arma, cómo tus ojos se volvían fuego y tu apariencia en la de un joven dios que un día me cautivó... y a pesar de las circumstancias, aún lo sigue haciendo...tengas el aspecto que tengas... - confesó enredada entre sus propios pensamientos.

Loki no pudo menos que abrir los ojos, sorpendido ante la declaracion de la chica. Pero de entre los cabellos caídos de ella sobre el barandal y las rojas rosas, una sonrisa de resignación apareció.

-Si, es cierto... pero... - dijo la chica, mientras hundía sus manos en las enredaderas y las rosas -... pero tu siempre... tu nunca... nunca me has mencionado nada...

-Para no ponerte en peligro – susurró Loki mientras se acercaba a ella muy sigilosamente, apoyándo su espalda al barandal de nuevo.

-Lo se... lo se, lo se, lo se...¡Lo se! - gritó ella.

Loki comprendió rápidament el peligro al que se estaba enfrentando, y volvió a su forma adulta, no sin antes hacer venir mediante magia a su espada. Siguió al lado de ella, apoyado, observandola, pero con la espada en la mano.

-Pero es que estoy harta ya... todo el mundo se piensa que soy muy débil. Las apariencias engañan... tú mismo me lo has enseñado, Loki... y no quiero hacerlo, pero he de matarte... este mundo no merece un futuro semejante, no por tu culpa – las manos de la chica se enredaron con las enredaderas, y empezó a hacer fuerza, intentando sacarse toda la fúria que podía. En ese momento, las enredaderas empezaron a desprender un líquido carmín. Entonces Loki se dió cuenta de que de las plantas, empezaban a brotar unas largas y afiladas espinas, que se le estaban clavando a Mayura en las manos. Pero eso era sólo en la zona que ocupaba la chica. El barandal dónde se hallaba él estaba desprendiendo unas rosas blancas con algunas gotas de agua, mostrando toda la inocencia y la frescura de la flor.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo... - empezó el joven de ojos verdes, acercandose a ella poco a poco y bajando el volumen de su voz - ¿Porque quieres matarme? Del asunto del Ragnarok no estabas enterada antes de que yo te lo dijera... - siguió el dios, ya pegado a ella, retirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello rosa de su oído, dónde pegó sus labios, susurrandole - ¿Porque lo hacías entonces?

Mayura no se movió del sitio y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Porque alguien me dijo que tu tenías el poder para revivir a los muertos... que sólo funcionaria cuando tu alma fuera librada al rey de los dioses.

El chico se separó algunos milimetros, riendo a rienda suelta.

-Y tu te lo creíste...

-No – respondió Mayura – bueno, no del todo... no podía ser tan fácil, pero de todas maneras... tenía ganas de asustarte... - dijo ya sonriendo y apartandose de él, despegando las manos ensangrentadas de las espinas y cogiendo la espada, manchando el mango de ella.

Loki sonrió mientras cogía con fuerza la suya y la elevaba.

-¿Sabes esa sensación que se acumula en el pecho, esa angustia, esas ganas de hacer daño, de sentir correr sangre por tus manos cuando sientes tanta rabia?

-¿Celos? - preguntó inocentemente el joven mientras la seguía con la mirada.

-Más te gustaria a ti... no, no digo eso. Es algo extraño, pero de pronto, esta mañana me he levantado con unas ganas terribles de hacerte mucho daño.

-Y eso estás logrando...

-Pretendía parar, solo era para asustarte, y ya de paso para que me confesases algunas cosillas que cierto sueño me dijo... - siguió caminando, adenrándose en el mar de columnas que habia dejado atrás.

-Espera – dijo el chico, claramente confundido - ¿Sueño?

-Si, hace meses que el mismo sueño se me repite... alguien me habla, pero no reconozco la voz, miro y veo su cara... pero a la vez no la veo, oigo cómo habla pero no entiendo las palabras, y por la mañana siguiente siento que se algo de mucho importancia.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque para tí eso no hubiese sido importante... para tí, todas mis palabras, mis sueños, visiones, són... tonterias, que según tú, forma mi mente.

El joven se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. Tenía razón, él siempre había considerado todo lo que a ella le ocurría o le contaba como parte de su imaginación, pero jamás se había imaginado nada parecido.

N/A: Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, lo siento muchisísimo, pero es que últimamente mi inspiración va a cero... bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que no los merezco!!

Por cierto, eso de que me han pedido de poner lemon... en este fic no. De momento, yo no me los imagino y no creo poder escribirlo por el momento, pero si algun día hago alguno, lo avisaré. Bueno, chao y Feliz Navidad!! besos!

PD: Siento que sea tan corto, lo siento.


End file.
